Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is an upcoming video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows, and is based on DC Comics' Batman. It is being developed by Rocksteady Studios and will be published by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and DC Comics. It is based on the long-running comic book mythos, as opposed to most other Batman games which are adaptations of the character in other media besides the source material. Plot The game begins with Batman capturing the Joker after his latest plot, escorting him to Arkham Asylum for imprisonment where, due to the Joker's recent attack on Gotham's Blackgate prison, a large number of sane convicts have been transferred. However, the Joker, with the help of Harley Quinn, frees all the inmates and closes the asylum with Batman and Commissioner Gordon inside, threatening to detonate bombs all around Gotham if someone tries to enter the building. Batman must uncover the full extent of the Joker's plan while contending with the horrors of Arkham. Gameplay The game will have a more closed gameplay atmosphere, similar to Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay. Paul Dini's story is a style reminiscent of the depth and twists of Bioshock using many gadgets such as the batarang, batclaw, explosive gel, and line launcher. Gameplay places just as much focus on Batman's role as a detective as his combat prowess. Most of the game is played through an over-the-shoulder, third person perspective, similar to that of Resident Evil 4. It has been hinted that certain villains might be playable at some point in the game although this may be as an unlockable after completing the game. Arkham was chosen as a location because of its limitations including the fact that it's located on an island. Arkham will be a persistent location that the player will be able to freely roam, including an area that serves as Batman's secret on-site Bat-Cave. Combat Some boss battles are focused on combat while others will focus on gadgets and are similar to giant The Legend of Zelda-style bosses. Combat description features Batman perched on a high ledge in a wide open room as he watches some of the Joker's thugs rifle through drawers. Batman switches to investigation mode using a blue tinted visor that among other things lets Batman see his enemies through walls and identifies things like guns and knives. One thug is carrying a machine gun, so Batman jumps off the ledge, spreads his cape, and stuns him. He then swipes his cape to stun his other enemies and engages them in combat. Combat is accomplished using only three buttons: Attack, Stun and Throw. During battle, a combo multiplier at the top of the screen will increase with every strike. Once the combo expires, a colony of bats will swirl around Batman and then contribute to an experience bar on the left side of the screen. In an RPG like skill tree system players will be able to distribute points where they prefer. Gadgets are revealed by collecting items in secret rooms. The player will need gadgets to survive against certain enemies. There are sections that involve stealth, although the developers state that they prefer to call them "Predatory" gameplay sections, as stealth tends to imply weakness. Batman can create distractions with bodies and victims' yells, and then stalk the guards as they go to inspect. Detective The developers have come up with a CSI style for forensic puzzles because Batman will always have the very latest gadgets. Investigative mode is the centerpiece in Batman's arsenal. The visor can highlight points of interest and much like the Metroid Prime games will scan items into your database. Some of your detective gadgets are explosive gel that you apply to broken walls highlighted by detective vision so they crash down making ways for you to escape and sneak in or even knock out the person on the other side. Characters *Bruce Wayne / Batman-(Voiced by: Kevin Conroy). Batman will be the main protagonist of the game. He is trapped in side of Arkham by the Joker. While he is in Arkham he must choose to build up a good or evil reputation. Examples of this is when Batman takes down a rogue in a dangerous room and he must decide whether or not to help the villain out of danger. Another instance of this is when Batman can decide whether or not to take and use Bane's venom for himself. *The Joker: The Joker is the main villain in the game. He was captured by Batman and taken to Arkham Asylum where he escapes and starts mayhem. He will be played by voice actor Mark Hamill, who reprises his role as the Joker from DC animated universe and Birds of Prey. *Harley Quinn Harley Quinn has been confirmed to be the rogue that frees the other inmates and captures Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner James Gordon-(Voiced by: Tom Kane). *Barbara Gordon / Oracle: A radio contact for Batman throughout the game. *Waylon Jones / Killer Croc: Screenshots show him as an enormous, reptilian creature, towering over Batman .He is seen at the start of the game when Batman arrives in Arkham as an inmate being transfered from his cell. (Voiced by: ). *Edward Nigma / The Riddler is also confirmed for the game. (Voiced by: Wally Wingert). *Bane will be appearing as well. (Voiced by Richard McGonagle). *The September 2008 issue of Game Informer revealed that Mr. Zsasz will be one of the villains in the game. *Game Informer further states they saw evidence through concept art, in-game clues and hints around the offices of Rocksteady Studios that widen the possible cast of villians to include, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Ratcatcher, Killer Moth. *Poison Ivy has been confirmed to be appearing in the game in Arkham Asylum's botanical area. *The Scarecrow will be appearing in the game. *The Ventriloquist's dummy Scarface is also scheduled to make a cameo as a prop in the game, although it is unknown if the villain himself will appear. *Also, according to the Game Informer article, collectibles include "Joker Spray Cans" and "Two-Face Coins" this implies that Two-Face might also be featured in the game. Development history The story is being written by Paul Dini (Batman: The Animated Series, Detective Comics) while Wildstorm is crafting the appearances of the characters. Game Informer teases that Arkham Asylum will be the ultimate Batman experience and the voice cast will reflect that with Mark Hamill voicing The Joker in the game. It is rumored that Kevin Conroy, also from Batman: The Animated Series, will voice the Caped Crusader.needed The game will be based on the 70-year-old Batman series as a whole rather than being tied to any particular adaptation, and it is said to run on Epic Games Unreal Engine 3. Sweepstakes Batman Arkham Asylum Sweepstake began on September 12th offering one lucky winner a chance to be immortalized inside of Arkhams prison cells. The competition was announced at the 2008 Gamestop Managers Conference by Karl Stewart, Eidos' Director of Marketing. Gallery File:B-AA.jpg| File:28691_batman_arkham_asylum.jpg| File:BatmanB-AA.jpg|Batman File:JokerB-AA.jpg|Joker File:KillerCrocB-AA.jpg|Killer Croc File:BaneB-AA.jpg|Bane File:Harley-AA.jpg|Harley Quinn File:PoisonIvy-AA.jpg|Poison Ivy File:Ivyarkham.jpg|Poison Ivy File:Zsasz-AA.jpg|Zsasz Category:Video Games